


Possibilities

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pre-relationship hurt/comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possibilities

Bodie winced in sympathy as Doyle slammed the phone back into its cradle and kicked open the door of the phone booth. The OAP waiting in queue to use the phone stepped back with a startled indrawn breath as the scowling man exited with a curse.

Bodie approached and placed a cautious arm around his partner’s shoulders. “Now, now, Raymond, no need to scare all and sundry.” He offered the older woman a wink and his best smile in apology as he pulled Doyle towards the Capri. “Tell Uncle Bodie all about it.”

“Fuck off, Bodie.” Doyle shrugged out from under the arm that offered comfort.

“That, mate, is probably at the root of this problem, yeah?” Bodie would not be deterred. “All hyped up after this morning’s little set-to and now you’re looking to get your end away and were turned down flat, is my guess.”

“Little set-to?” Doyle turned on him, incredulous. “It was a debacle, Bodie. Four dead, a block destroyed-”

“Oh but good triumphed over evil in the end and London smells ever so sweetly of lavender and roses once again.” Bodie raised his hand, finger tapping Doyle’s chest and said flippantly, “All worth it in the end, you see.”

“Don’t joke Bodie.” Doyle glared. “You were almost number five. What did you think you were doing running up the stairs like that? No cover, no warning-”

“Saving you, sunshine. No one but me saw the man come out of the flat behind you. I had to take the chance. Couldn’t let him shoot you, could I?” Bodie looked down at his shoes then back up at Doyle with the hint of a smile. “Saving that treat for meself, I am.”

The attempt at humour didn’t go over well. Doyle started to walk away. Bodie stepped forward and put his hands on Doyle’s shoulders, stopping his retreat. He could feel the barely leashed tension beneath his hands. 

“You’re right, Ray. Nothing to joke about.” He looked around the street and spotted what was needed. He turned Doyle to face across the road. “There,” he pointed. “Let’s get a pint. Not as good as a leg-over, but it might help.”

Doyle opened his mouth to protest, but finally shrugged and nodded compliantly. Bodie led them to the pub. 

Doyle found a table in the back whilst Bodie collected their drinks.

“Get your laughing gear around that, my son. If it doesn’t wash away the remnants of the day, nothing will.”

Surprised, Doyle sipped the amber liquid placed in front of him. “Good, that.” He raised the glass to Bodie and downed the rest in one quick swallow.

Bodie shook his head. “That’s no way to treat a Glenmorangie, mate. George would not be best pleased.

“No, he wouldn't.” Doyle agreed. Bodie watched his hand tighten on the glass, the relaxed mood of seconds ago gone. Doyle sighed heavily and spun the tumbler in his hands. Bodie pushed a pint towards him.

“What’s wrong, Ray?” he asked softly.

“’m tired, Bodie. Tired of the job, the killing, the justifications, the risks.” He closed his eyes and tipped his head down, chin resting on his chest. Very quietly he said, “I’m tired of being alone.”

“Mandy turned you down, eh?”

Doyle’s head snapped up. “Oh, ta, mate. Nice to know what you think of me. All it takes to forget that I could’ve lost you today is being able to bury myself in some bird, is it?”

“I didn’t mean-” 

“I need more than a quick fuck, Bodie.” Doyle’s angry voice over-rode Bodie’s attempted interruption. He ran his fingers through the wet rings left by his glass on the table, all his attention and words directed at the effort to erase them. “I want someone who’ll be there, no matter what. Someone who will try to understand what happens to me after a day like today. Someone who will offer comfort, shake me out of my brooding, offer me shoulder and a drink...” Doyle’s voice caught in his throat and he looked up at Bodie, meeting his partner’s eyes.

Bodie tipped his head to one side and raised his eyebrows.

“I’m a fool, Bodie,” Doyle whispered.

“Nah, just a little slow. Takes awhile for the thoughts to get through that mop on your head.” Bodie reached out and tussled said curls.

“You think it’d work? You an’ me?” Doyle asked.

“Already does, doesn’t it?” Bodie smiled gently.

“I know I said I didn’t want a quick fuck but I do need-” 

“How about a long, slow one?” There was no mocking in Bodie’s voice and nothing but welcome in his face.

“You and me?” Doyle repeated, a small smile raising the corners of his mouth.

Bodie stood and offered Doyle his hand. “Let’s explore the possibilities, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tea and Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo Prompt: Exploration


End file.
